


Deep in

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius/Hermione [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessuno credeva ad Harry e lei…lei faceva quella cosa con quell’uomo.<br/>Proprio lui tra tutti quanti gli uomini che c’erano sulla terra. seguito di 'Hunting'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in

  
  
  


**DEEP IN**

 

Hermione non ne poteva più della stupida faccia a punta di Draco.  
Soprattutto perché le ricordava quella di suo padre… e lei avrebbe dovuto vedere quest’ultimo non più tardi del secondo fine settimana ad Hogsmeade degli studenti.  
Erano al loro quinto anno ad Hogwarts, la scuola era iniziata da poco, lei e Lucius si erano visti sporadicamente durante l’estate…due volte in tutto, ma aveva fato i salti mortali, Hermione per ritagliare quei momenti di tempo ed era sempre più dura fingere indifferenza con Ron ed Harry, molto dura.  
Soprattutto perché ormai il clima era cambiato, dopo il ritorno di Voldemort.  
Nessuno credeva ad Harry e lei…lei faceva _quella cosa_ con quell’uomo  
 _Proprio lui tra tutti quanti gli uomini che c’erano sulla terra_  
.  
Quando Hermione aveva ricevuto quel biglietto da parte _sua_ la scuola era iniziata da una settimana, Dolores Umridige li stava facendo impazzire tutti quanti, Draco era più spavaldo che mai e più lecchino che mai nei confronti della Umbridge.

 

Quel pomeriggio Hermione aveva oltrepassato la zona della Stamberga Strillante, arrivando fin lassù con la scusa di dover fare un salto all’Ufficio Postale.  
Si era lasciata alle spalle la sinistra costruzione ed aveva preso un sentierino tortuoso, circondato da alberi sempreverdi che fremevano nel vento invernale. Lui le aveva indicato con precisione il posto… Hermione strinse la mano sulla bacchetta nella tasca destra. Aveva alzato lo sguardo in alto, verso i rami frondosi di un albero particolarmente grosso, attirata dal grido improvviso di un qualche animale, l’aria profumava di resina, quella giornata era fredda ma serena, piena di freddo sole invernale.  
Era stato allora che, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo sul sentiero, si era sentita afferrare e trascinare bruscamente di lato.  
Lucius si era affrettato a tirarla verso di se’, visto che da quel punto erano ancora visibili dal sentiero.  
Ora erano in una specie di conca rivestita di aghi di pino e rametti caduti, a giudicare da quel che vedeva. In lontananza poteva scorgere i tetti degli edifici più alti del villaggio.

Sentì Lucius respirare affannosamente da qualche parte sopra di lei, non parlò mentre si spostavano verso l’interno di quella specie di radura. La condusse fino ad un _buco_ tra gli alberi, delimitato da due pini che gettavano una soffusa ombra verde e creavano una specie di avvallamento intorno ad un tronco caduto.  
Da qualche parte c’era una panca, segno che il posto era usato almeno d’estate per qualche escursione all’aperto. Lucius la condusse fin lì tenendole saldamente il braccio intorno alla vita, Hermione si rese conto che era lui a guidare i suoi piedi, quasi la trascinava di peso. Infine la lasciò, e le stette davanti, in silenzio.  
Ombre verdi e lame di luce danzavano sul suo volto pallido ed appuntito. Hermione allungò meccanicamente una mano in basso, tenendo sempre lo sguardo fisso nei suoi freddi occhi grigi.

Hermione si sentì stringere di nuovo, con una rapidità che la sorprese, poi sentì il corpo dell’uomo più alto incurvarsi verso di lei e slacciarle freneticamente il colletto dell’abito, facendo cadere a terra la sua sciarpa. Percepì le sue labbra sul collo, ebbe la sensazione di essere _punta_ da quella bocca, divorata, lo sentì emettere un basso sospiro. Si premette ancora verso di lui, con il collo e le spalle percorsi da piccoli brividi.

Lui la condusse fino alla panca, poi Hermione lo vide gettare il suo soprabito sul legno, un attimo prima di sentire le sue mani risalirle sotto il maglione, afferrandole i seni.

Salì in ginocchio sulla stoffa calda ed elegante di quello sfarzoso soprabito nero, e lasciò che Lucius le abbassasse la parte inferiore della divisa.  
L’aria fredda le solleticò i lombi per una frazione di secondo, intanto le sue mani tremanti l’avevano liberata del maglione, ora era in reggiseno…ebbe appena il tempo di riflettere _mi prenderò una polmonite_ quando sentì un incantesimo mormorato alle sue spalle. Istintivamente la sua mano scattò, in cerca della bacchetta, ma era solo una grande, piacevole bolla di calore.  
Ora sembrava di essere in una comoda, calda stanza d’albergo opportunamente riscaldata. Pensò di dire ‘ buona idea’, ma in quel momento si sentì afferrare i lombi, e strizzare le carni delle natiche.  
Avvertì qualcosa come capelli che le sfioravano la pelle nuda… poi la sua _lingua_.  
Le risaliva il solco tra le natiche, Hermione si aggrappò al tronco che aveva davanti, circondandolo con le braccia, era proprio attaccato alla panca…sentì la sua lingua percorrerla, risvegliarla, indugiare sopra il suo sesso.

Poi la sua schiena venne in contatto con il suo corpo, e il suo volto fu sopra la sua spalla.  
“Proveremo qualcosa di _interessante_ oggi…qualcosa che non credo tu abbia fatto prima.”  
Mormorò la sua voce roca, nella quale tuttavia restava una vaga traccia melliflua.  
Poi Hermione avvertì la carezza delle sue dita sulla pelle, solo che c’era qualcosa di diverso…erano come accompagnate da un emolliente, o un unguento. Gettò una rapida occhiata sopra la spalla, ed emise un singulto interrogativo. C'era dell'unguento, effettivamente, luccicava sulla sua pelle. Poi le dita di lui riempirono il mondo…ed Hermione sobbalzò.  
Le sue carezze erano un arco ampio, che dal sesso le esplorano un posto poco distante, che lei però non aveva mai toccato o preso in considerazione prima di allora.  
Ne’ aveva idea che si potessero provare simili _sensazioni_ in quel frangente…Un lungo brivido le risalì la spina dorsale quando sentì le dita affondare rapidamente nello stretto canale.

Lucius si bloccò per qualche minuto, concentrato…si abbassò a baciarle una spalla, prima di ricominciare a muoversi. Era bizzarra, quella sensazione, come uno strano calore che si diffondesse nella parte anteriore del sesso, in quel punto dove le delicate pareti di carne del corpo entravano in contatto. La prima sensazione di bruciore si era dileguata, c’era solo quel formicolio profondo, molle all’interno del suo corpo, che le fece tendere maggiormente i fianchi verso il tocco gentile che la esplorava.

Poi Lucius si mosse, e lei ebbe la nitida sensazione dei suoi lombi protesi in avanti avvertendo qualcosa di incredibilmente caldo appoggiarsi timidamente sul suo corpo.

Realizzò in un lampo cosa stava per accadere, fu una sensazione abbastanza offuscata la sua,aprì bocca per esclamare qualcosa, ma Lucius le portò le mani ai fianchi, stringendola saldamente, e poi Hermione avvertì un fluido, delicato _strattone_.

 

Fortunatamente la mano di lui salì prontamente a coprirle le labbra, soffocando il suo urlo.

 

Questo non era il doloretto passeggero che aveva avvertito quella prima volta in un portone di Hogsmeade dove per pura fortuna non erano stati sorpresi, questa era stata una _scudisciata_ all’interno delle visceri.

Breve però…che stava già svanendo, con i suoi muscoli che continuano a contrarsi intorno all’intrusione.  
Lucius rimase immobile, piantato dentro di lei per alcuni lunghi momenti. Hermione lo sentì tratte respiri rochi, affannati, le aderiva addosso.  
Poi, lentamente, molto lentamente si sollevò, e la ragazza lo udì parlare.  
“Se non ti piace, smettiamo…” sussurrò con voce tiepida ed incolore. Poi le mani tornarono a stringerle i fianchi, e lei lo sentì oscillare.  
Un improvviso, enorme senso di _tepore_ le dilagò improvvisamente dentro il corpo.  
Emise un gran respiro tremante, Lucius le rispose premendole i fianchi addosso, scivolando dentro di lei.  
Hermione lo sentì tendersi, e inarcò la schiena.  
I capezzoli le si erano fatti duri come chiodi.   
Lucius si mosse ancora, e poi ancora dentro di lei, e sembrò sfiorare un misterioso intrico di vene e nervi da qualche parte sotto ll suo corpo.  
C’era qualcosa di aspro e forsennato in quella nuova sensazione, in quei piccoli brividi che Hermione sentiva correrle lungo le braccia e il mento.  
Piegò la schiena, aderì completamente alla panca, con le braccia piegate sotto il volto…sentì quel punto del suo corpo ardere, _aprirsi_ , tutto il suo essere le sembrava aprirsi anzi, sotto un misterioso vento bollente che lo attraversasse. Poi il palmo della mano di Lucius le raggiunse velocemente il sesso, sfiorandoglielo da dietro.  
Le sfuggì un verso inarticolato, percepì con terrificante, splendente nitidezza il movimento lento, cadenzato di lui nel suo corpo…poteva percepire il momento in cui si ritraeva, per poi affondarle di nuovo dentro, ora il calore sembrava essersi concentrato tutto in un punto, all’interno di lei.  
Lui riuscì a trovare _esattamente_ quel punto, e quando vi _precipitò_ contro, la schiena di Hermione scattò in avanti, il collo le si tese quasi dolorosamente.

 

“In culo…” Lo sentì mormorare sempre con quella sua voce roca, ed ebbe appena la vaga percezione dell’espressione assolutamente atipica per lui, eppure era proprio ciò che aveva sentito, mentre il calore diventava una contrazione regolare e potente, e il cuore minacciava di esplodere in gola. Si sentiva le labbra secche, si rese conto di averle socchiuse.

Lucius ebbe un altro di quegli strani _strattoni_ dentro di lei, sempre che fosse questo il termine adatto, cosa di cui Hermione dubitava, forse non c’era un termine adatto in tutto l’universo…e lei si ritrovò a dimenarsi contro di lui, a incontrare quella presenza bollente, a cercarla freneticamente verso _quel punto_ dentro di lei, che intanto sembrava essersi gonfiato fino a pervadere ogni muscolo e vena.  
Sentì Lucius emettere una specie di _rantolo_ , riaffermare la sua presa, assecondare il nuovo andamento.  
“In culo alla _scuola_ … in culo al _Ministero_!”  
La sua voce era stravolta, bassa, euforica quasi trionfante. “In culo ai _Purosangue_ e in culo al _decoro Purosangue_! In culo a _Voldemort!_! Voglio _impazzire del tuo culo, miss Granger!_ ”  
Hermione sarebbe forse trasalita nell’udire quel nome in una circostanza diversa, ma ora lo udì appena, qualcosa le mozzò il respiro in gola e raggiunse il culmine con i muscoli che si serravano spasmodicamente per alcuni lunghi istanti e un piccolo singhiozzo liquido.  
Per un secondo la sua mente fu un unico amalgama bianco, poi ripiombò in se’ stessa. Il respiro di Lucius aveva una cadenza diversa, ebbe appena il tempo di accorgersene, poi lo sentì liberarsi, ancora seppellito dentro di lei.

 

* * *  
  
  
“In…ehm…” Non riusciva nemmeno a dirla quella parola, ma si sforzò osservando Lucius rimettersi il soprabito di fronte a lei, avendo cura di spazzolarlo con la mano per togliere gli aghi di pino.  
“ _Nel sedere al Ministero? Nel sedere a…”_ Merlino, aveva proprio detto quel nome.  
Lucius le indirizzò un sorrisetto acuminato, i suoi occhi pallidi guizzarono su di lei.  
“Si, adesso non vorrai farne un ritornello spero…”  
Hermione proruppe in una specie di sbuffo.

 

Risaliva la via oltrepassando di nuovo la Stamberga Strillante, Lucius si era smaterializzato poco prima.  
Qualche studente di Hogwarts le venne incontro con pacchetti di mercanzia, chiacchierando fluidamente. Hermione si sentiva ancora nelle narici l’odore aspro e penetrante dei pini.  
Poi, alla svolta che conduceva ad Hogsmeade, avvistò un volto pallido ed appunito dall’aria familiare.  
Draco era assieme a Tiger e a Goyle, e quando arrivò alla sua altezza non mancò di girarsi verso di lei, spedendole la consueta occhiata di sprezzo. Forse Draco si soffermò un po’ troppo quella volta, o forse fu l’odore dei pini che ancora le pareva di sentire, Hermione si voltò e fece un passo verso di lui, fino ad averlo molto vicino al viso.  
Draco strinse i pallidi occhi grigi, la fissò interdetto…di solito aveva paura di lei, anche se esibiva una fredda maschera di sprezzo, aveva avuto la peggio in tutti i confronti diretti che avevano avuto.

“In culo.”

Si sentì pronunciare Hermione.

Draco sgranò gli occhi, assolutamente spiazzato. Fece per replicare, Goyle alla sua destra la guardava come se di colpo le fossero caduti gli occhi dalla testa.

“In culo a tutti i _culi_ del mondo, Malfoy.”

Aggiunse facendo un passo indietro, ora aveva un gran sorriso stampato sul volto.  
Draco aveva una espressione corrucciata, forse stava per aprire bocca, ma lei si era già voltata e si stava allontanando, senza che il suo sorriso fosse svanito.  



End file.
